You Do What I Want
by Jericho-baby
Summary: WARNING! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY OOC! ... Over the years Yuki had to come to love Shuichi and had told him that he loved him, they had gotten married and everything was perfect. except when Shuichi would get on his nerves sometimes more like always.


Wow, I wrote this fic about 4 years ago, never posted it though. And I found it on 2 sheets of paper this morning, hope you like it and if you don't tell me! grins madly

Here it goes:

Title: Untitled  
Author: Jerichobaby (I'm actually surprised that I was using that name back then also)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does... blah, blah, blah.  
Rating: NR - Strong Sexual Content, Adult Situations, Nudity  
Fandom: Gravitation - Anime  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
Summary: Over the years Yuki had to come to love Shuichi and had told him that he loved him, they had gotten married and everything was perfect. Except when Shuichi would get on his nerves sometimes (more like always).  
A/N: this is current me now commenting here Wow, I must say that my summary ultimately sucks! I can't believe that i ever wrote that as a summary.. well then again I was 16.. hmm.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Yuki was already awake. He had gotten up a bit earlier as a wave of inspiration had hit him while staring at Shuichi, who was of course still asleep. Yuki didn't like to think of anyone staring at him while he slept so he always got up earlier.

Yuki was typing away and hadn't even noticed when Shuichi had come to the office door. He was naked and that suddenly contributed to Shuichi's morning hard-on. See, Yuki hadn't even bothered to put on a robe and all of a sudden Shuichi was getting really hot. He, at least, had a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Yuki," Shuichi said suddenly startling him, "why are you up so early? Come back to bed."

"Hmm.. no I can't, I got inspired so I had to come and write," Yuki replied.

"Oh well... in that case can I come and sit down beside you and... watch you type... pleaseeee?" Shuichi all but begged.

"Sure, why not, although I don't like people to read my writing before it's in the books." Yuki answered.

"I know, but I'm not just anybody Yuki," Shuichi pouted, "I'm your husband, annnnd I could think of 'things' to keep my attention off of your work... once I'm next to you," Shuichi finished suggestively.

"Oh... okay then... fine, come on over, come on over baby." Yuki sing-songed.

"YEA!... I mean, yea," Shuichi grinned as he ran over to Yuki.

/Yuki had turned himself around so Shuichi could just climb right into onto him which he didn't really mind him being there in the first place/

"So Yuki I was thinking that I could play with "it" (Shuichi was still too shy to say it out aloud) a little and then if I got you off enough, we could go back to the room and continue there..." Shuichi trailed off as he blushed.

"Yea, I guess that would be fine, BUT you said IF you get me off... right..." Yuki smirked.

"Right," Shuichi smiled devilishly.

/Yuki turned back to the computer/

A little time went by a Shuichi's constant wiggly was doing nothing for Yuki's currently semi-hard cock.

"Mmm.. Shu... that, that feels so good.. don't.. ugh.. don't fucking stop." Yuki was all but panting as Shuichi carefully rubbed Yuki's now very, very erect cock.

"You like that don't you.. you want more?" at Yuki's nod Shuichi continued, "Okay let's go to bed and I'll do you even harder... that's what you want right?" Shuichi grinned innocently.

/Yuki sometimes wondered if Shuichi had mulitple personalites, because he was never sure whether he was going to get the innocent Shuichi or the little wanton-minx Shuichi.. but Yuki didn't really care, once Shuichi kept rubbing him like that/

"Ohh.. God yes, mmmm... harder... uh huh... pleaaase Shu, ugh fuck, I need it," Yuki was barely coherent throughout Shuichi's ministrations and he all but dragged Shuichi to their bedroom.

"That's a good Yuki... now I can give you want you want," Shuichi smirked. He loved when Yuki was his bitch.

Shuichi laid Yuki onto the bed, it wasn't very often that Shuichi got to enter his lover, but Yuki had been so much hornier recently, so if Shuichi wanted inside, Yuki wasn't gong to argue with him.

Shuichi slowly began to massage Yuki's aching cock. Yuki thrusted his hips up wanting more attention. Shuichi gave it to him. He began to lick the tip, making Yuki squirm for more. Then he took him in and deep throated him.

He was moving faster and applying more suction as they continued and just as Yuki was about to cum, Shuichi stopped, earning a whimper from his lover.

He hoisted Yuki's legs up, applied some lubricant to a finger a started to rhythmically stretch him, then another finger and Yuki was moaning and arching down for more. And Shuichi added another finger and had 3 fingers moving inside Yuki.

Yuki was incoherent with pleasure and Shuichi could feel him tensing around his fingers, so he stoped and pushed himself into Yuki.

/Gods, Yuki was so tight, Shuichi thought/

He started pumping slowly to prolong the sex but soon enough Yuki was begging for harder and faster and Shuicho couldn't conrtol himself after that, so he just let loose and started pounding into Yuki hitting his prostate on each thrust.

Yuki seemed to be enjoying it because he was moaning Shuichi's name over and over and over, until Shuichi's hot seed erupted into him and he came almost simultaneously with his lover.

Shuichi dropped Yuki's legs and slipped out of him to crawl up and lay beside his now panting lover.

"Mmm, that was great baby, I love you so much," Yuki murmured into Shuichi's hair.

"Love you too Yuki," Shuichi replied sleepily.

And a few minutes after that they dosed off into a peaceful slumber.

Until Yuki remembered that he had left his laptop running and had to go save his work and shut it off, thereby tossing Shuichi out of the bed in his haste to get to his office.

The End.

A/N: Wow, I think that I can write a better a sex scene than that now! lol After re-reading this, I'm having second thoughts about posting it for fear of getting terrible replys eyes the paper shiftly Damnit! I'm going to post it anyways! Who cares I'm just posting it because someone asked about my Gravi fic that I had written 4 years ago. If only I could find my other Gravi fics (which I assure you, were better than this one! lol)

anyways review and insult etc. etc


End file.
